


一隻指頭上的血引發啪啪啪的肉(下)

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	一隻指頭上的血引發啪啪啪的肉(下)

等到水流聲重新覆蓋住整座舊壕溝時，零碎的細吻早已以彼此的唇口為中心如漣漪般擴散開來。  
而當磁卡以厚唇抹去對方眼角水波的同時，忽然想到了什麼在口袋裡翻攪一陣，直到一罐扁平的凡士林油膏掉到地面發出喀拉的聲響，兩人目光才從彼此身上抽開。  
磁卡努了努身子側彎撿起，扭開蓋子。  
「軍用的，只能將就......」

倏地，話還沒說完，跨坐在上方的男孩便捎來簡單的吻，一把將手上的罐子搶了過去。  
「我自己塗，你不要動。」雙頰泛著潤紅、小聲的說。  
麥芽急忙挺起身子跪退幾步，挖勺了油膏塗抹在穴口淺緣一圈，用著沒受傷的指頭替自己做擴張。由於沒有在對方面前替自己開拓的經驗，麥芽伸入時還是多少尷尬緊張了些，咬著下唇，一手扣在對方肩膀，另一邊以短小的指節在後庭來回出入著，而因為下半身向後翹高的關係，沾染額汗的髮絲也不停地在對方胸膛掃動。

一直到他覺得指尖觸碰的每處都不再有乾澀的感覺，才把腰彎的更低沿著磁卡的腹肌吻下，越過密林，再度輕舔起林下的莖。  
像隻廊檐上的貓，麥芽濕漉的小舌先是輕盈地在傘頂起舞，打著螺縈般的紋線側著臉一路向下，等碰觸到沾水的寒毛及囊袋才又劃著小圈回到高點，來回幾次之後原本略軟的小磁卡也重新茁壯，恢復到不久之前第一次主動吸吮的大小。  
他滿意的舔了舔薄唇，不自覺抬頭望向磁卡，而在發現自己的分身也有逐漸充血的感覺時，又尷尬的撇過頭。

「你做得很好，真的。」  
磁卡沒有說謊，雖然麥芽的嘴巴無法像自己一樣能直接吞吐對方的尺寸，可還是找到自己的方式讓彼此興奮起來，不管對方有意或無意的在短時間內達到學以致用，他都覺得這樣沒有過多心思思考而行動的麥芽真的可愛極了。  
露出虎牙，磁卡寵溺的伸出手掌，指尖溫柔梳理著滲汗的金髮。受制於受傷的腿部，他只能曲起雙腿坐著，等到麥芽的唇舌再度重掛回自己的唇瓣，才將打從心底的甜傳遞過去。

「很累嗎？」  
「不累。」羞赧的搖了搖腦袋。  
「有心理準備了嗎？」  
「嗯。」在頸肩裡蹭了蹭。「......快點......我想、想被你......唔！」  
來不及說出口的碎句終究被襲來的唇舌吞沒，磁卡吻住彼此的同時，抓起對方小手扶上自己的滾燙，再俐落地提高並掰開兩片渾圓的臀瓣，將豎直的下身對準彈道，插入。

沒入的瞬間幾乎讓麥芽驚呼出來，嘴角滲出幾個顫抖的音節斷續地擺盪在壕溝裏。  
他吃力地仰起頭甩了點汗、努力扭動身軀去適應這睽違一個月之久的慾望，只是沒有適當開拓的腸壁比平常更為緊繃的嵌著，甚至到了疼痛的地步。  
麥芽擰著眉，克制不住地咬著已然泛白的唇角。

「不要勉強，會痛就起來！」磁卡拍拍對方的大腿擔憂的提醒。  
「......嗯，沒有......我沒有勉強.....」  
其實他真的覺得好痛，可一想到磁卡跟自己一樣忍了許久，他仍死命搖著頭不願退開。  
「Max，你起來......」  
「嗚，不要、我不要......」任性的聲音夾雜著幾滴淚落在磁卡的頸肩裡。  
「Max......」  
「拜託你，不要叫我起來......嗚，Leon，我好不容易救到你、好不容易才找到你、好不容易才......」  
內壁肌肉隨著止不住的哭聲不斷強烈收縮，麥芽只能一邊強迫自己適應，一邊顫抖地抱住眼前的磁卡，那無時無刻總在身邊嬉鬧捉弄自己的磁卡，卻也總在第一時間為自己擋風遮雨的Leon Goretzka。

「Max，聽我說......」  
「......嗚，我不要起來......我不想要失去了，Leon......」  
已分不清自己說的到底是什麼樣的感覺讓自己不想離開身下的男孩，麥芽鼻音裡不經意的滲著自己微小的心願，一點一滴的落在兩人之間。  
「Max，別哭......你聽著......」  
「......」

「你不會失去，我一直都在這裡，Max。」

於是，有那麼一瞬間，麥芽突然覺得身體好似不再疼痛，他感覺到心底積壓已久的情緒都在對方圈上句點的那刻被蒸發掉。  
也有那麼一瞬間，他覺得輕盈了起來，過往裡發生的戰火宛如雲煙般消失在彼此之間，那堆疊了多年情感，而從未被戰爭擊敗的信任與依賴仍堅定不摧的存在於彼此之間。  
「Leon…..」  
「嗯，我在。」  
「你聽著......」  
「好，我聽。」

「如果我半身不遂......都是你害的。」  
「好，是我害的。」  
「如果你半身不遂，也是你的錯。」  
「好，都是我的錯。」淺笑著，撫觸胸前的金穗髮絲。「......Max，那麼，如果我們都不能走路了......你要記得替我推輪椅喔。」  
「嗯，我推......不對，我也不能走路，怎麼幫你推輪椅？」  
晶瑩的淚珠不如先前滑落，麥芽在年輕的胸膛裏重拾了點年少該有的笑容。充當潤滑劑的油膏彷彿也起了效果，下半身不再過分疼痛，而開始能隨著意識扭動自己的身軀。  
他咬住對方替自己捲至嘴邊的衣擺，小手也重新抓住肩頭，以膝為軸挪動一些角度，好讓整株直莖能完全被自己吞沒。而等到甬道內的咬合逐漸適應對方的大小，他才將身子下壓的更緊，彷彿連一絲空氣也不願保留般鑲著彼此。

棕髮男孩憐惜的落了個吻在佈滿汗漬的額間，隻手攙扶著對方柔軟的腰，另一隻撐在鋪平的外衣上緩慢而溫柔的抽送起來。  
兩人之間不再有多餘的字句，取而代之的是一波又一波的起伏，麥芽跪坐在磁卡的腿上努力地上下擺動，試圖在交媾的過程中尋覓些什麼、得到些什麼，他閉著眼感受瀰漫在空氣中的迷亂氣息，咬緊衣物企圖控制住口腔噴灑出的情慾音色。  
漸漸地，來回摩擦的腸壁內部也透過長莖流出的凊液而達到一定舒適，麥芽不知不覺間放鬆了下身，調整呼吸節奏，逐步享受起浪潮之間激起的快感。

一直到磁卡刻意撫觸柔軟的肉腰、掃略下腹叢林甚至搓揉起對方充血的慾望；一直到體內的直莖不快卻強烈輾壓著壁面上敏感的前列腺帶；一直到酥麻般的快感蠶蝕掉僅存的理智線，麥芽終究忍不住鬆開口中的衣擺呻吟著，再度流出透明的液體。

破碎的字句在壕溝裡持續不斷響起，夾雜著回音的浪聲彷彿催情劑般軋入兩副灼熱的身軀。  
「啊......對，那裏......嗯、哈......」茫亂之中仰起頭。  
然而面對已經整個身體都像是痙攣般抽動的麥芽，磁卡沒有如預期般加快攀頂速度，反倒選擇放慢步調，甚至逐漸抽離金髮男孩的身體。  
「......唔，不要！」察覺體內好像要失去什麼，麥芽趕緊伸手扣住身下的大腿央求著「......嗚，拜託，不、不要停.......哈嗯、繼續，給我......」

聞言，磁卡彷彿得到了點心頭上的滿足，他雙手撐地，毫不猶豫地把整身力量重重的頂上去，不斷向上重擊著甬道深處。  
被反覆敲擊的過程中，腳背及膝蓋有一下沒一下的跪磨地面，原先容納的深度在改變體位後又往上加深，配合對方加快速率的輾壓衝撞，很快的，麥芽便在陣陣的大浪裡翻覆，打上另一片沫白的浪花。  
隨後，磁卡也在抽出下身時發洩在對方大腿根附近，他伸手汲取著旁邊的地下水，替累倒在自己胸膛的麥芽清潔彼此身下的一片狼藉。  
撐著疲憊的眼皮看向對方溢著久違的虎牙與笑容，麥芽不自覺伸手觸摸，湊上舌尖，在失去意識前輕舔，輕舔眼前那被自己的任性咬破而出血的唇角。

最後棕髮少年擁抱著那片眷戀已久的金穗田，他滿足的看著，看著那已然沈睡的男孩今天也給予了自己活下去的希望。

*****

「嗚，如果以後他們兩個要申請救援，拜託不要找我！搞的我的眼睛也需要救援！」扛起麥芽，一名頂著大澎髮皮膚黝黑的隊員憤憤的抱怨。  
「所以我不是說過跟我剪一樣的髮型才是正解了嗎？」扛著磁卡，另一名隊員得意的伸手拉一拉如花椰菜狀刻意續留的劉海。

END


End file.
